


dancing in the moonlight - a tagatha year one story

by tagatha_sge



Category: The School for Good and Evil - Soman Chainani
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, duckling, smitten tedros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22793878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tagatha_sge/pseuds/tagatha_sge
Summary: A short take on some experiences between tedros and agatha in their first year at the school for good. all shenanigans take place after the chapter "magic in the mirror" and make me very very happy :)
Relationships: Agatha/Tedros (The School for Good and Evil), Chaddick/Nicholas (The School for Good and Evil)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	dancing in the moonlight - a tagatha year one story

sun shines through a blue glass window into a messy dorm room, a crack taking a bit of perfection out of the view. the culprit slides down a wall, slumping against it hitting his head on a corner, slightly too hard. tedros rubs the back of his neck and groans. he thinks about their conversation earlier, blushing just a little bit.

"so go over what you did one more time" chaddick says, holding back a laugh. a smirk toys his lips and he is slumped over on a bed, nicolas sitting close, their legs almost touching. the latter blindly fiddles with the hair on the back of his friend's neck and looks over at tedros, awaiting response.

"if you're doing this just to laugh at me i'm not telling you again" he harrumphs, but softens his expression, remembering nicolas hadn't heard the first time he told it. he chooses to look out the window to avoid the judgemental stares of his roommates. a sigh escapes through his glossy lips and his cheeks begin to dust the color of the rose he gave her.

tedros recounts the events of earlier: bumping into agatha in the doorway, his confused stares, her stupid questions and his stupid answers, and his incessant coughing. he remembers her smile and how it made him a warm inside. he shuddered and pushed it off. watching the sunset on the cool winter evening, tedros wished for nothing more than to be outside, walking the perimeter of the blue forest, just holding her hand and admiring the view, just being in comfortable silence as the fallen leaves crunched under their boots. he wanted to spoon under the stars, sharing each other's warmth and talking about everything and nothing at the same time. he wanted to go slow, take in each moment as if it was a whole lifetime, and really take time to realize how perfect it all is.

a subtle snapping in front of his face broke his stare from the window and he looked over at chaddick and nicolas, now closer together, staring at him with identical smiles. tedros' blush darkened so he hid his face in his hands, awaiting his friends' judgement.

"wow you've got it bad" chaddick laughed, looking over to his best friend. "you weren't anything like this with sophie"

her name stings in tedros' ears.

"agatha is nothing like sophie" he mumbles, slowly looking up from his hands, finally looking his roommates in the eye. "she's headstrong and smart and fearless and tall and good." a faint smile lifts the corners of his lips and he stands up from the floor, running a hand through his floppy hair and smoothing down his wrinkled blue shirt. a light jingle rang through the hallways, signaling that it was time for dinner.

"c'mon guys, let's get some food. what are we having again, tedros?" nicolas said, taking initiative and walking through the door, his pinkie latched onto chaddick's.

"duckling" tedros pipped, walking into the hall behind his friends and shutting the door behind him.

🌼

after rushing downstairs and getting their dinner, tedros, chaddick, and nicolas sat down at a random table and began eating. at the time of their arrival, there were very few evers in the good dining hall. as they ate, nicolas and chaddick whispered to each other,laughing occasionally. tedros kept his eyes locked on the entryway, watching everyone who came into the hall and taking small breaks to wolf down some of his dinner. when the last few people trickled into the dining room, it was clear he wasn't going to find who he was looking for.

as the night progressed, tedros had managed to eat three servings of food and four pieces of cake. he was a little sad he didn't see agatha at all tonight; he had just wanted to say hi and try to fix the mess he made earlier. he thought about her over and over again, looking up at the ceiling decorated with princesses and princes sharing their happy ever after. his line of sight was drawn back to his friends who were staring at him intently.

"don't look behind you but-" chaddick began, but was stopped in his tracks by tedros immediately turning around. his face nearly collided with that of the girl sitting in the chair, their noses inches away from touching. he studied her face: she was pale as the crescent moon, her dark brown eyes glittering like a starry night, her nose crooked but still perfect, pasted with stray freckles, her lips cracked but dewey, shining in the light of the chandeliers. a stray piece of hair fell out of place and brushed her cheek, tedros' hand longing to place it back behind her ear but he didn't know if this was the time or place to do such a thing. he cocked a grin; a genuine one, displaying dimples in his cheeks as his eyes shone like sapphires.

she caught him staring and smiled just a little bit as to not show her amusement.

"hi" tedros said out of instinct, the beginning of the word cracking ever so slightly.

"hi" agatha responded, pulling her face away just a little bit to take in the moment. tedros' hand reached out to her cheek, pushing the strand of midnight black hair to the side, causing a rosy pink to shadow both of their cheeks. the two quickly turned back around, as to not disturb the moment and went back to their other activities.

as he went back to face them, tedros saw chaddick and nicolas staring at him with a smile. tedros' face retreated to his hands once more, trying to hide his embarrassment (it didn't work). when he began to slowly look up, chaddick had moved right next to him, nicolas looking just a little bit sad in his seat across the table.

"wow you're smitten. serves you right though. she's quite pretty. you should just go for it. ask her out already" chaddick laughed, invoking a frown from nicolas and a jab in the shoulder from tedros.

"i can't be too forward," tedros began, his hushed tone louder than it probably should have been. "we've been incredibly mean to her for the past month and i can't just rush into dating her. even if we were nothing but angels to her, she's not the type of girl you can just rush into things with. she's special and i can't risk losing her over moving too fast." tedros smiled up at chaddick and was interrupted by a yawn. the boys got up and headed back to their room, exhausted from their meal and their hectic day.

agatha watched as they left, her heart pounding in her chest as they walked through the entryway, trying to commit every detail to memory. she then turned back to kiko with a laugh and finished her cake.

🌼

throughout the next day, tedros was completely distracted; so much so that if it had not been for his friends, he most likely would have failed. during history of heroism, he had spent a concerning amount of time looking in agatha's direction instead of working on his test about the different talents of previous circus winners. it took chaddick two minutes of jabbing his elbow into tedros' shoulder for him to get back to reality and remember that he had a test.

during lunch, he spent most of his time staring up into the cloudless sky while laying on the ground, taking a break every couple of minutes to snack on his lunch. this concerned chaddick and nicolas, who held hands and shared their lunches, as tedros always finished his food; most of the time, he ate two servings and today he'd eaten about half of his first.

tedros was concerned too. he never felt this way about a girl and couldn't fathom the way she made him feel. but, he thought, the rest of the day would work in his favor and he'd stop pining long enough to do well in class.

he thought wrong

"today's lesson will be ball etiquette" professor dovey announced to the class. across the room, tedros slowly sank into his chair, his face turning pink as he looked ahead, trying to pay some kind of attention. "first, i will go over simple practices to remain proper at the snow ball and afterwards, everyone will be given a partner to work on them" she continued, beginning to write down steps on the wall behind her.

as professor dovey taught, tedros scribbled something on a piece of parchment, folded it up and handed it to the girl in front of him.

**hi**

the girl unfolded the note, wrote something down and passed it back to the boy.

_hi_

tedros smiled and thought about what he would say next. he quickly scrawled it on the paper and handed it back to her.

**you look beautiful today**

agatha stifled a laugh

_i look like this every day_

**exactly**

tedros thought he was so suave. he believed his advances were working.

then he got the note back

_pay attention, pretty boy. wouldn't want you falling down during the dance, now would we?_

that shut him up

after a few minutes, professor dovey began to assign partners. tedros dozed off and looked up at the candy ceiling, counting various holes and marks left by students over the years. he finally came back to reality when he saw everyone in the classroom shuffling around, moving desks, and finding their partners. he then realized that since he wasn't listening, he had no idea who his partner was he stood up and looked around like an idiot until he heard a raspy voice speak to him.

"hi pretty boy. shall we dance?" agatha smiled, holding her hand out for tedros to take.

he took it and grinned up at her, dimples appearing in his rosy pink cheeks.

"we shall"

and so they danced

🌼

it was now ten years later, tedros and agatha now older and wiser, but still just as smitten.

as the sun set on the horizon, agatha smoothed her black nightdress in a mirror, glancing often at the man behind her who was quietly laying a small baby to sleep. she quickly spun on the soles of her feet, her skirt twirling as she faced her husband, a small smile tugging on her lips.

tedros hummed a melody as he walked towards her, kissing her softly. he reached down and wrapped his arm around her waist, smiling as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear.

they laughed in perfect harmony as they began to waltz around their grand bedroom, spinning and watching as stars began to fill the sky, the moon shining acting as a spotlight for the pair.  
  
danzcing in the moonlight, everything felt perfect, as if nothing could disturb the moment.

🌼🌼🌼

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so very much for reading this and i hope you enjoyed! i appreciate your comments and feedback very much! this story was edited by kate (pumpkinpaperweight) and i appreciate her very much :) thanks again! 
> 
> previously published on wattpad- follow me @feelin-peachy-keen


End file.
